


Haunted-A three part special!

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, At least to me, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Don't have one, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, established relationship Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin, idk how to tag, kinda scary, lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: “I’m not apart of this.”“You’re talking to Goat Man now!” Victor bounces from one foot to the other in front of Yuuri, who rubs his face with one hand.“I see what you’ve done now.” Yuuri tenses once more as Victor continues on.“Do you hear that Goat Man! This is my bridge now, children will write my  name in graffiti and tell tales about me!”“Victor,” Yuuri moves away from the side of the bridge, “I think you should stop now.”In which Victor is a hardcore unbeliever, Yuuri can see ghosts, Yuri and Otabek just wanted to hunt some ghosts, not fight for their lives over the course of their three-night stay at The Lily Hotel.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Episode of [Buzzfeed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEZfGlyLQnA) I shamelessly used.

_“I’m so nervous.” The shot shows the outlines of Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov as they drive down a worn out road._

_“How can you be nervous with a sunset like that!” Victor points to the very picturesque sunset, behind the camera you hear someone snicker._

_“Because, I know what lies beneath it.” Yuuri is seen tensing his grip on the steering wheel, cue another snicker._

_“Demons?” Victor cocks his head towards the very very tense Yuuri._

_“Yes, demons.”_

_“But they aren’t real.” Victor pokes Yuuri’s cheek as he teases the man._

_“Yes they are and I hate them, I hate demons.”_

_Victor hummed as he propped his chin on his hand, “Because you can’t see them?”_

_“Yes Victor, because I can’t see them.”_

_The scene ends._

 

“You want us to do what!” Yuuri’s voice drowns out Victor’s, his hands gripped the leather arm rests tightly.

“Yes, it appears that the Russian spin off of our show wants to do a double feature. For one of their episodes they will becoming to the US and they wanted you to join them.” Yakov, the director of the american version on “Haunted”, sighed as he stared at the two stars.

“Sign me up!” Victor practically jumped out of his chair with excitement.

“I don’t- I don’t think I can do that.” Yuuri held his head in his hands, dealing with one or two ghosts? Fine, that's easy but the possibility of dealing with up to one hundred ghost at at time. All of them screaming and wailing, reliving their last moments or even ones that turn violent. 

“No, No I can’t.” He shook his head as the panic built with in him.

“Yuuri,” he took a deep breath in as Victor moved in front of him, “Its fine, its just a run down hotel. You’ll have Phichit, Chris and I by your side.” he tired to comfort Yuuri by rubbing his hands up and down his biceps

“It's not just a run down hotel Victor!” he stood up abruptly causing Victor to tumble back, “Its a place of unrest! Up to a hundred people died there, and you want me to go!” he looked at the two other men in the room.

“Yes, and you will do it because it will boost our ratings!” Yakov wasn’t a patience man, so when he yelled at Yuuri he didn’t cower away.

“I can’t do it Yakov!”

“You can and you will!” Yakov slammed his hands on the desk causing the Yuuri and Victor to jump.

Victor stood up to stand slightly in front of Yuuri,“Yakov-”

“Don’t!” Yakov cut Victor off, “Our rating are falling while theirs are growing! Either you do this or you go back to Japan penniless!” Yakov ran his hands through what was left of his hair, everyone sat in silence. The awkward few seconds felt like millions to Yuuri as he made up his mind.

“Fine then. I’ll do it,” he leaned over the desk, brown eyes met grey ones, “Only for my family, not for you.” He shoved his way from the desk he didn’t listen as Victor called out to him, he slammed the door as he left. The staff stared at him as he made his way out of the building.

The cold air snapped him into reality of what he had just agreed too, he juggled for his keys as he made his way to his car. He had agreed to go to that hotel, he had agreed to say over for three nights. Three nights in hell. The sound of his keys hitting the tarmac brought him back for a moment, then the sound of the cars, buses and people hit him.

His vision swam as tears filled his eyes, the noise became too much around him so he covered his ears tightly with his hands. He slid down the side of his car until he was curled up on the ground next to his keys.

He’ll have to stay there, the last time they stayed anywhere Yuuri almost got hurt. Yes he’s use to seeing ghosts he’s seen them since he was little, however most ghosts are oblivious to him. They live out parts of their life as if they had never died, like the old man at the bus stop. He’d walk his way there and sit down, he’ll read the paper as he waits. Once the bus arrives he stands up and disappears to do it all over again the next day.

However places like these, they hold unrestfull spirits. Ones that can see him, ones that can hurt him. He’s only been attacked once but it was enough to scar him. The memories that passed through his head once more brought more panic on.

 

_“Kaasan!” Yuuri cried out his voice echoing in the small cave, light peered in from where he had fallen but the rest was shored in darkness. He’d been playing with Yuuko and Takashi when he went to hide behind a tree, he didn’t see the hole until it was too late. Thankfully the branches on his way down helped stop the impact from below, but it still hurt._

_He called for his mother again but didn’t get a response, tears fell down his face as his sniffles turned into crying. He wanted his mother, he wanted out of this scary place and into his home with his dog. He wanted to hold Vicchan as he ate Katsudon and listen to Yuuko talk about figure skating._

_He cried until the sunset, still he weakly called out for his mom as he watched the stars appear in the night sky. The moon was his only source of light the sound of the crickets chirping and night breeze mingled with his cries. Wrapping his arms around his legs he placed his head on top of them he started to think about home, about little Vichhan and his little barks._

_His head shot up, he could hear them! He jumped up as they grew closer and louder, “Vicchan!” he called to his puppy, soon the outline of his dog stood on the edge of hole. Tears filled his eyes, “Vicchan!” the puppy barked at his name._

_“Yuuri!” he could hear in the distance the sound of many voice calling for him, they were going to get him! He was going to leave soon! He smiled as the tears fell down his cheeks, he could make out Mari’s voice as she called for him but also for Vichhan._

_“Neechan!” he heard footsteps coming closer the more he called out to her, his puppy jumped around and barked. He could hear her she was so close. “I’m down here!” he called once more. He was happy, finally finally he would be out of this place. His sister had come to save him!_

_His smile fell as Vichhan stopped his joyful barks, instead he started to growl. He’s only heard Vicchan growl once and that was when a guest got lost and wound up opening his door, thinking it was his room._

_The sound of shuffling behind him made him freeze, the cave grew colder. All of the hair on his body stood up, he could feel something was watching him. Vichhans growls soon turned into barks, maybe it was Neechan and she had found a way down here._

_He slowly turned to face what was behind him, “Yuuri! Thank god!” Neechan was above him, so what was down here with him. “I found him!” she called out to the others, missing the unusually quiet Yuuri and the growling dog._

_“Who’s there.” He whispered, the sound of a weak groan filled the cave._

_“Yuuri! Are you hurt!?” now she had caught on, “Yuuri we’ll get you out soon!” she tried to comfort him but something was there, something was hiding in the shadows and until he was out of the cave. He wouldn’t feel safe. Another groan but this time paired with the sound of shuffling footsteps._

_“Neechan,” he weakly called out, the sound of footsteps grew fast as something was coming towards him, “Neechan!” He screamed just in time to see something run at him, it collided with him. The last thing he remembered was how cold he was and the sound of his sisters screams._

“Yuuri!” his head snapped up at the call of his name, the voice was muffled by his hands. He was met with a distressed Victor, “Yuuri, can I touch you?” 

No no he couldn’t, “Okay, then just watch me.” Victor sat back on his heels, “Breath with me Yuuri.” he watched as Victor took in deep breaths of air, his chest puffing out with every deep breath. “You can touch me if you want.” after following Victor’s breathing for a bit he realized what he needed.

The loud noises assaulted him as he reached for Victor’s hands which were placed on his thighs, his hands were warm against his as he guided them towards his ears. Sighed as Victor gently covered up his ears blocking out the noise, he placed his hands against Victors hands causing him to hear only his deep breathing. His breathing started to even out more as the two sat there with Victor guiding his breathing, his heart beat slowed until it was at its normal beat no longer pounding.

He couldn’t hear Victor but he knew what he was saying, “You’re doing well Yuuri,” 

“You’re safe here.”

“I’m with you, we’ll get you through this.”

Once the shaking stopped he slowly and reluctantly let go of Victor’s hands, however the man cupped his jaw. He gently wiped the tear tracks on his face, “Do you feel better?” not yet feeling up to talk Yuuri nodded his head.

“I’ll drive back to the apartment.” Victor helped him up causing him to realize just how cold he was, he shivered which drew a laugh from Victor, “We’ll get warmed up once we get to the apartment.” Victor helped him into the passenger side before sliding into the drivers side, he started the car and pulled out of the space. Yuuri’s mind began to wander again as he thought about that night.

_The shot pans around the old bridge as Victor and Yuuri slowly walk around, the sound of crickets and rushing water can be heard._

_“Any demons out tonight?” Victor calls to the darkness as Yuuri shines his light into it._

_“Got any horny boys?” Victor calls once more._

_“Horny boys?” Yuuri stops what he is doing to looked at Victor, who is in fact serious about calling them “Horny boys”_

_“They’ve got horns.” Victor shrugs to an exasperated Yuuri._

_With a sigh Yuuri continues, “Is anyone or something out here tonight?” he pauses for an answer but when he receives none he continues, “Why are you on this bridge?”_

_The receive none, the scene switches to show the bridge parts of it lit up with the light. One pans to the murky water below, a beam of light shines in the darkness._

_“You ask questions.” the camera returns to Yuuri, who clearly wants off this bridge and away from it._

_Victor pauses as he places a finger over his lips, with a look of delight he asks, “Why are you on this bridge?”_

_Yuuri breaks out in a fit of laughter which is quickly joined by Victor. The scene ends and starts with a new one._

 

“Go shower Yuuri,” Victor placed their shoes in the bucket next to the door, “I’ll make us something warm to drink.”

With a nod Yuuri numbly made his way to his room pushing the door open which prompted a small bark from his bed, closing the door behind him he smiled

“Hey Pocky.” The little corgi husky mix excitedly paced in place as he waited for Yuuri to come pet him. He gave a few scratches before holding the dogs head and placing a kiss on his head, “I need to shower Pocky.” he kissed the dogs head once more before making his way into the adjoining bathroom.

He sighed as he got under the warm water, his thoughts were quiet this time. Thankfully leaving him to enjoy a nice warm shower which kept him warm long enough to slip on some joggers and a striped sweater that was possibly Victor’s.

Making he way out he found Victor in the kitchen stirring something in a small pot. He was slowly swaying along to the music coming from his phone, Victor flashed a smile to Yuuri as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Will you grab us some mugs?” 

Yuuri nodded and made his way to the cabinet, he grabbed the two out of three mugs mugs they owned as well as the bag of marshmallows.

“Oh and can you grab-” Yuuri held the bag up which made Victor laugh. The music playing in the background filled the room as the two silently made their drinks, Victor chuckled at how many marshmallows Yuuri put in his mug.

Flipping the light off they made their way into the living room where they curled up in blankets, Makkachin and Pocky laying between them. As he was scrolling through their Netflix Victor spoke up.

“I know you know that I don’t believe in ghosts or well anything to do with them,” Victor paused as Yuuri looked over to him, “But I’ll be there for you. You won’t have to face anything alone.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri softly smiled before hitting play on the show.

 

_“I’m dancing on your bridge Goat Man!” Victor awkwardly danced as Yuuri laughed on, “If you want me off this bridge you’ll have to kill me!”_

_“Geez Victor!” Yuuri’s laughs started to die down, his head snaps towards the end of the bridge. Victor doesn’t notice and carries on._

_“You’re going to have to throw me off this bridge yourself!” He continued to dance._

_“He did throw someone off this bridge before.” Yuuri looks back to Victor, his smile picks up once more._

_“Look at the way I dance on this bridge, I disrespect your bridge Goat Man!” Victor continues to yell._

_“Victor I feel-” Yuuri is drowned out by Victor’s voice._

_“This our bridge now!” Victor shouts to the sky._

_“No don’t loop me in on this!” Yuuri takes a step back._

  

_“I’m not apart of this.”_

_“You’re talking to Goat Man now!” Victor bounces from one foot to the other in front of Yuuri, who rubs his face with one hand._

_“I see what you’ve done now.” Yuuri tenses once more as Victor continues on._

_“Do you hear that Goat Man! This is my bridge now, children will write my name in graffiti and tell tales about me!”_

_“Victor,” Yuuri moves away from the side of the bridge, “I think you should stop now.”_


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spooky bois have arrived

_Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are seated at a table, the camera rests on the table. A single candle is lit between the two, this is the only light source leaving the room shrouded in darkness._

_“Is there anyone here?” Yuuri calls out, “We’re calling out to Edwin or the Heatherington family.”_

_“Is this all we do for a seance?” The view is shot from Victors camera which shows his chest and half of his face._

_“I-I don’t know, I’ve never done an official seance. We’re just doing an EVP session with a candle.”_

_“Why have you never done one?” Victor mused._

_“I haven’t needed to?”_

_“Ah yes, you see dead people.”_

_Yuuri glared at Victor who gave him a smile before continuing on._

_“While it does give us a great atmosphere, there’s got to be some sort of decorum to this thing?”_

_“I would assume so yes, do you want me to look up the decorum?”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran his hand through the soft fur of Pocky as he sat on the bed with his feet dangling off the side. He waited in silence for someone to pick up on the other line.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Mari, are you busy?”

“I can spare a few minutes.” he could hear the familiar sounds of home in the background.

“Do you remember how I have a list of places to never go to?”

Mari paused at the other end, “I do.”

He felt a sudden wave of fear wash over him making it hard to breathe, “I have to go to one.”

“Yuuri, you know that I support you in what you want to do, but you don’t have to do anything.”

“You know why I have to do it.” He sighed, pausing to scratch around Pocky’s neck, causing the dog to close his eyes and lean into his hand.

“Where are you going then?” Mari huffed

He shivered at the thought of that horrid place, “The Lily Hotel.”

“That’s not the worst of it right?” Mair was trying in vain to cheer him up.

“I guess so.” he scoffed.

“Alright then. How bad?”

“Before it was a luxury hotel it was a hospital, In the 1800s it was used for those who were mentally ill as well as diseased ridden. Most of the people checked in to the hospital ended up dying there.”

“That shouldn’t too bad then, I mean it was just sick people.” Mari tried to reassure him.

“No,” he paused, “Mari there are rumors of ill treatment, of people dying horrid ways due to being sick.” He took a shaky breath.

“So it will be infested huh.” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Then if you have to, go in there with your head up and show those ghosts you’re not afraid.”

He laughed, “I don’t think I’m good at being intimidating.”

“When you’re determined you can be quite intimidating.”

He laughed once more.

“Remember when you marched into the old school house after everyone to prove to your classmates you weren’t scared of ghosts and how everyone after that hailed you as a hero?”

“Mari I was ten and those ghosts were just little mice.”

“Still you scared those mice ghosts out of the building.”

He laughed fondly at the memory, “Yeah I did, and then you insisted we celebrate with Katsudon.”

“What! It was a huge deal! My little brother scared off ghosts and defeated his bullies in one fell swoop!”

The two laughed once more as they reminisced on all the times that they went ghost hunting together in their small town and how they almost got arrested at one point as well.

“See Yuuri,” Mari said as the conversation died down, “You’ve got this, I know that you’ll get in that stupid hotel and show the ghosts who's boss.”

He smiled fondly despite his constant fear of their destination, “Thank you Mari.” 

“That's what big sisters are for, giving pep talks before sending their siblings to fight ghosts.”

They said their goodbyes with the promise of Mari checking in on Yuuri during his stay. While Victor was always there for him, only his sister could really calm him down after a ghost hunt.

“Yuuri?” Victor called from the living room.

“Coming.” he sighed and scratched Pocky’s head before he grabbed the little dog in his arms as he made his way to Victor. He wished he could take his puppy but he could never put Pocky in harm's way like that. When he handed him over to Madam Lilia he kissed his little head once more before climbing into the van with Victor at the wheel.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“It says to decide on who you are going to summon, I think we’re going to summon Edwin or Lyde.” Victor and Yuuri say her name at the same time._

_“And we’re going to summon her where she died.” Victor gestured to where the women had died._

_“Victor don’t say that! She probably doesn’t know she died!”_

_“Well do you see her?”_

_Yuuri looked around for a moment, “Well no, but that doesn’t mean she won’t appear.”_

_“Fine fine, let's continue then.”_

_Yuuri turns to read from his phone once more, we see the screen in this shot. ‘WikiHow’ is in big letters on the top of the website._

_“Put a number of three or objects divisible by three in the center of the circle, place a food offering in it as well.”_

_Victor looks around before his eyes land on the candle, “One is divisible by three, ya know 1.3333333.”_

_Yuuri stares at him before softly smiling, “Alright I guess that will work, but what about food?”_

_The two pat down their pockets, “I’ve got gum?” Victor said._

_“Yeah gum, give them just a stick of gum.” Yuuri laughed._

_“Hey where'd my gum go?” Victor yells to someone off screen._

_The camera cuts to them with an open stick of gum next to the single candle._

_“It says that everyone holds their hands around the table.” Yuuri sets down his phone in between them._

_The light may be low but the tips of Victors ears seem to be redder than normal as the two link hands._

_“Spirits of the pa- Victor can you see?”_

_“Oh we’re supposed to read together?” Victors eyes move from Yuuri’s face to the phone._

_“Spirits of the past who move among us, be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us.” They both say in unison._

_“If you are-” Victor continues without Yuuri._

_“No no, thats out of the quote.” Yuuri says._

_They read a bit further on the phone, “Well now we just wait for a response.” They both look at each other._

_“Cool cool.” Victor says as they both end up staring at each other, even with the dim light both of them looked a bit flush._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When would you guys like to explain where we are going?” Minami piped up from the back seat of the van.

“Stop bouncing.” Sung-gil muttered from his part of the seat.

“Sorry!”

“What about now?” Phichit pulled the camera case on to the seat between him a Chris who then grabbed his camera, “The scenery will be perfect as you talk about the spooky Lily Hotel!” Phichit, like Victor, did not believe in ghosts, which always lead him to making light of the situations.

With Chris filming the passing trees along the winding road and Phichit sitting in the middle they began.

“So Yuuri,” Victor began, “Tell us about this terrifying hotel.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victors mocking tone, “The Lily hotel was opening March fourteenth, eighteen seventy-six. The hotel was made for a luxury getaway with rich noble men and women flocking to its lakeside getaway, for years it was run by Mr. and Mrs. Duke. The founders of the hotel, however, tragedy struck when in eighteen eighty-six, the ten year anniversary. A fire broke out in the dining hall, when frightened guests ran for the exists they ended up trampling over Mrs. Duke who later died from her injuries-”

“Wait wait,” Victor interrupted, “She was stepped on to death?”

“Well, yeah. That's what I mean by trampled on.”

Victor let out a wheezing laugh, “This poor woman was stepped on to death, that has to be the saddest way to go.”

“I can think of worse ways to go.”

“Like what?” Victor smirked

“There was that man who died because he swallowed a toothpick.” Minami cut in.

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone in the van took in the abrupt change in conversation.

“What the fuck.” Sung-gil was the one who broke the silence.

“Dude, now I have to edit that out!” Minami groaned next to him.

“Well, that's what you get for bouncing,” Sung-gil muttered.

Victor snapped his fingers, “Let's get back on track here.” 

“After Mrs. Duke passed away her husband, riddled with grief, sold the hotel to his cousin, Benjamin Duke, who then moved into the hotel with his wife and two sons. After repairing the damage to the dining room they opened for business, despite the awful death that occurred in the building more people showed up than ever before. In fact, they got so full that some people had to go to the neighboring hotel across the lake. While staying there people reported the voice of a woman when in the dining hall.”

“Ooo could it be Mrs. Duke coming back from the dead.” 

“Let me finish.” Yuuri lightly pushed his head causing Victor to yelp, “The guests reported that the women would announce that dinner was served, or even whispered greetings as they entered the room. When asked, the people who had stayed there reported that Mrs. Duke was always an excellent host, always helping make the dinners herself as well as making sure everyone got a proper greeting and felt at home.”

“While you would think this is a nice haunting,-”

“Nice haunting? What is this a children's movie?” Victor once again cut in.

“Yes, she announces dinner is served and greets you at the door! I say that is the friendliest ghost that I’ll come across.” Yuuri huffed.

“Yeah, ghost.” Victor made air quotes with his fingers.

“Whatever you non-believer.” Yuuri fidgeted with his papers in his lap.

“However in the dead of night, they say you can hear the screams of a woman. When questioned, the guests at the hotel point to the fact that it could be Mrs. Duke who could be living out the night of her death.”

“Or someone with a bad bowel movement.” 

“Ew Chris!” Phichit smacked Chris’s arm which sent the man into a fit of laughter, “God you have the humor of a seventh-grade boy.”

Yuuri sighed, “Despite the terrifying disembodied voice people still showed up regularly and in Eighteen Ninety-Nine Benjamin Duke would pass away from the flu at the age of sixty-two. This began a tragic case of the outbreak of the flu and the townspeople started to get sick as well, fearing for their safety people either left or they stayed. A few months later the Lily Hotel would be transformed into a sick house, people from all around the county would go here when they ended up getting sick. It was said there were so many people that they ran out of beds and started putting people on the floor.”

“You’d so get shut down if you did that to your patients today,” Victor deepened his voice, “Hey uh, you see we ran out of beds so we put your son on the floor. I know I know what you’re thinking, don’t worry we placed a blanket underneath him.”

“How did you guess that’s what they did?” Yuuri laughed.

“Wait they just put a blanket on the floor for them, not even like some hay?”

“Hay? What is this Sixteen Ninety-two?”

Victor shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know maybe some people still like to sleep on a nice pile of hay!”

“Okay I can’t argue with that,” Yuuri sighed, “No more interruptions.” he pointed to Victor who motioned sealing his lips and throwing away the key.

“As you can guess putting sick patients on the floor went horribly wrong, patients would constantly be stepped on or kicked as nurses ran from room to room. Sleeping on a hard floor doesn’t do the body good either, people who were put on the floor died off quicker than those in the beds leading to bodies just laying in the hallways. Thankfully the flu epidemic only lasted for two years and in Nineteen o-two the hotel was handed over to Mrs. Duke once more, however, next year Mrs. Duke passed away leaving the hotel to her two sons, George and Weston Duke. The two sons originally fought over who got to keep the luxury hotel but once they discovered how little the rich resorters wanted to return they ended up selling the hotel to a Mr. Yates.”

“Mr. Yates ended up transforming the hotel into a mental hospital boasting it as a nice safe place to send your loved ones to heal and get better, as with all old mental hospitals this one wasn’t anywhere nice or safe place for the mentally ill. Doctors and nurses soon got fed up with the patients at the hotel stating that they would never listen, this lead them to basically sedating all of the patents until they were so drugged that all they did was sit. Mistreatment ran rampant through the facility leading to patients locked in rooms for days on end with hardly any food. When they did get food it was close to being moldy and uneditable.”

“This mistreatment lead to the deaths of up to one hundred and fifty people, some from being drugged too much, others from disease and hunger. It wasn’t until World War Two that the mental hospital was shut down, despite surviving through the Great Depression the start of World War Two left the people surviving on rations thus making it too hard to even feed the staff there. Until the end of the war, the hotel sat vacant succumbing to the elements.”

“Then in Nineteen Fifty Mr. Edward B. Gates bought the building, he rebuilt the place and transformed it back to its original state. He opened it once more and the rich folk came pouring in its doors desperate for a vacation from the tragedies of the war. For years everything was smooth sailing. In fact, so much so that Mr. Gates became insanely rich, he added on more docks and bought more of the surrounding area to add on small secluded cabins. When he died in Nineteen Ninety he handed the hotel off to his son, William Gates. Now Willam wouldn’t be as lucky as his father as soon after Edward’s death paranormal activity began happening all around the hotel. Lights would flicker and sometimes shut off completely, furniture would be moved and small objects would sometimes fly off shelves or at people staying in the hotel.”

Victor laughed, “Yeah right.”

“I said no interruptions.”

“Sorry Sorry.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, “Soon people started to get attacked, scratches on backs or arms, one woman even had her face scratched. Now the hotel is still open for those who are beyond rich but also to ghost hunters like ourselves, hoping to answer the question, are ghosts real?”

Victor shakes his head no as Yuuri glares at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The scene cuts to Yuuri and Victor laying on a twin size bed together, after laying there trying to contact some ghosts Yuuri sits up._

_“Well, I’ll fire up the spirit box.” It turns on drowning out everything but their yells as they quickly turn it down. They sit side by side as Victor holds the box, he mocks some of the noises it makes causing Yuuri to lightly hit his shoulder._

_“Okay is there anyone here with us?”_

_The box makes a seemingly human noise._

_“What was that?” Victor asks_.

_The box continues to make white noise._

_“Who is here with us?” Yuuri asks once more._

_“Any of the Heartheringtons here?” Victor asked._

_“Anyone one here that was here before this house was built?”_

_The box continues to make noise until a voice emits from it, “Spaghetti.”_

_The two look at each other before Yuuri lets out a wheezing laugh, “Spaghetti.”_

_They laugh as Yuuri puts his head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor starts crying, “Tell us your name?” Victor barely gets the words out over their laughter._

_“Apple tater.” The box replies._

_The scene ends with the two laughing so hard they collapse on the bed together._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lily hotel is beautiful, there is no denying that, however knowing what has gone on inside makes Yuuri shiver at the thought of going in. In fact, he's currently the only one who is not moving the equipment or his bags into the hotel. He’s leaning against the van trying to steady his breathing and to stop his shaking, but that is hard to do when ghosts keep lingering at the edges of his vision.

They were harmless as they clearly lived out the last few moments of their life but it's those ends that freak him out. A man who stumbles and falls as he coughs harder and harder before mercifully going still. A nurse who looks like she got hit before she lays on the ground, he eyes her the most as she hasn’t moved since.

There were ghosts who wandered the premises who by experience knew that they were dead but couldn’t move on, so they wandered and looked at the vans and anything new. Some sat and looked at nothing some sat and stared at him as if they knew he could see them. Chills ran down his spine as he made eye contact with a man in early 1900’s wear who stared at him. Even when he turned his eyes away he could feel that the man was still staring.

“Yuuri!” Victor’s call snapped him out of his panic, “Don’t just stand there come meet Yurio and Otabek!”

He sighed as he pushed off of the van. There is one thing that he hates more than ghosts, and that is meeting new people. Ghosts are ghosts, they don’t change and are almost always predictable. Yes they are scary but people can be scarier, they are unpredictable, loud, rude, pushy and judgemental. Once they find out he can see ghosts they treat him terribly, _they don’t believe, so of course they’re going to treat me like I was crazy_

He rounded the vehicle to stand next to Victor, in front of him were two people younger than him and Victor. The one in front of him was shorter but by the scowl on his face he knew not to mess with him, he was decked out in cheetah print. Which was opposite of the man next to him, dark hair and tan skin he wore all black with a leather jacket.

“Yuuri meet Otabek,” he pointed to the man with dark hair, “and Yuri.” 

Otabek held out his hand and he shook his hand, “Nice to meet you.” Otabek’s accent wasn’t Russian like he expected, it was as deep but smoother.

When he held his hand out to Yuri the man slapped it away, “Whatever, I don’t believe you can see ghosts freak.” with that Yuri shoved between Victor and him and headed into the inn. He stood shocked at the interaction. He knew that people didn’t believe in him, he’s heard and read countless comments about him. However none of them had been to his face.

Otabek sighed,“I apologize on Yuri’s behalf, he’s actually starstruck.”

“Aw a fan.” Victor’s smile was a bit smug if you asked Yuuri.

“A fan of Yuuri.”

“What.” he choked out.

“He’ll warm up to you soon, just give him time to.”

He looked back to where the blonde was exiting the building, he watched as he grabbed equipment all while he shouted at the crew to hurry. He sighed, he really did have his work cut out for him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The shot shows the two of them laying side by side next to each other in sleeping bags._

_“I’m hungry.” Yuuri says._

_“But we don’t have any food.”_

_The scene then changes to Victor opening the door and accepting a pizza box and then once more to a view of them sitting in their sleeping bags, box resting on both of their laps._

_“That's some chunky dough.” Yuuri says as he picks up a slice, he takes a big bite out of said slice as Victor takes normal size bites._

_“Geez you’re tearing into that.” Victor laughed._

_“Yeah I was hungry.”_

_The shot now cuts to them laying in their bags once more._

_“Well goodnight to anything up here.” Victor confidently says._

_“Just know that we have a camera up there and that I can also see you.” Yuuri seems less confident in his words._

_“So feel free to mess with the boys.” Victor says even more enthusiastic, the shot changes to show Yuuri from Victors hand-held camera._

_“Don’t-Don’t mess with me.” Yuuri’s voice soft a timid. The shot changes to Yuuri’s hand held camera._

_“Alright mess with me then.” Victor winks at Yuuri._

_“Victor.” The man laughs._

_The shot changes once more, a overview of the room which shows Yuuri and Victor curled up facing each other about an inch a part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back after a long time... Sorry! Things have been crazy with school and honestly just life in general. There wasn't much action here but I swear now that Yuri and Otabek have joined the scene we'll get a lot more! I know the title says three part in it but this will be longer! Idk if anyone was actually wondering about that... You can find me on Twitter @Staronet2, My Tumblr is under the same name as here!

**Author's Note:**

> You know... I probably should keep working on the fics I have out already... but I wanted to write this... So enjoy.
> 
> My tumblr is [Staronet](http://staronet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
